<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't leave me to breathe Don't leave me to bleed by haunted_by_catholic_guilt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911109">Don't leave me to breathe Don't leave me to bleed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt'>haunted_by_catholic_guilt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asthma, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Trans Martin Blackwood, Whump, martin does a dumb, pre worms, sasha takes care of her boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Blackwood was good at taking care of others.</p>
<p>He grew up taking care of his mum, and had grown accustomed to taking care of his friends and colleagues at work.</p>
<p>He took care of Jon when he would allow, making sure he slept and ate.</p>
<p>He took care of Tim when he was struck with a migraine at work, and was basically immobilized for a few hours.</p>
<p>He took care of Sasha when she got food poisoning from a street vendor and drove her to the hospital when she was too dehydrated and needed an IV, and stayed with her until Tim got there.</p>
<p>The only person he couldn’t take care of, though, was himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood &amp; Sasha James, Martin Blackwood &amp; Sasha James &amp; Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood &amp; Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't leave me to breathe Don't leave me to bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another sickfic! Let me know if I missed any tags or if something is wrong! I really love trans martin and HoH Tim so I threw some in there</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin Blackwood was good at taking care of others.</p>
<p>He grew up taking care of his mum, and had grown accustomed to taking care of his friends and colleagues at work.</p>
<p>He took care of Jon when he would allow, making sure he slept and ate.</p>
<p>He took care of Tim when he was struck with a migraine at work, and was immobilized for a few hours.</p>
<p>He took care of Sasha when she got food poisoning from a street vendor, and drove her to the hospital when she was too dehydrated and needed an IV, and stayed with her until Tim got there.</p>
<p>The only person he couldn’t take care of, though, was himself.</p>
<p>So when he woke up that morning, feeling overly warm, and like he had cotton in his head, he still pushed himself off his cheap mattress, and went about his morning, pointedly ignoring the blossoming symptoms, assuming he was just overtired.</p>
<p>The morning went by quick enough, nothing too important happening, he got some work done, probably not enough to please Jon, but as much as he could do.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until lunch that things began to go downhill.</p>
<p>It was a Friday, meaning they ordered in food and all ate together in the breakroom, a sort of team bonding Tim suggested, it usually went well enough, with Tim and Sasha doing most of the talking and Jon interjecting when he saw fit, and Martin laughing at jokes, but largely staying quiet.</p>
<p>Today, however, Martin couldn’t even bring himself to smile at Tim’s jokes, or reply to questions outside of a noise.</p>
<p>He poked at his salad with his fork, not hungry enough to eat, and too tired to make tea for himself to see if it would help his throat or the cough he had, which now sat deep in his chest.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if anyone noticed, he had done his best to keep quiet, to muffle his coughs if he couldn’t hold them in, and tried not to blow his nose outside of the bathroom.</p>
<p>He stood up from the lunch table, hoping to be able to slip away without much notice from the others, and to be able to go sit in his office and work as much as he could before the day was done.</p>
<p>However, his plans were foiled as his vision darkened, and he heard Sasha ask if he was alright, before everything went black.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Tim knew something was up with Martin.</p>
<p>The first sign, was that after the morning tea rounds, no one saw him again until lunch, which was unusual saying he usually would come around and see how everyone was doing that morning.</p>
<p>At lunch, they ordered Italian from a small place a few blocks away, and gathered at the small table in the breakroom to eat.</p>
<p>Normally, Martin was quiet with Jon around, but today he was even quieter, and it was unnerving.</p>
<p>Tim and Sasha shared a concerned look when they noticed Martin wasn’t even eating the salad he ordered, but they weren’t completely worried until Martin got up, after not eating anything, and promptly passed out.</p>
<p>Tim called his name, and was out of his seat in seconds, kneeling next to Martin, along with Sasha and Jon, to surround the fallen man on the ground, however it was Sasha that took the next action, noticing how much he was sweating and shivering, she reached up to brush her hand over his forehead. </p>
<p>“He’s burning up.”</p>
<p>Tim swore quietly, he knew something was up but hadn’t thought that he might have been sick until now.</p>
<p>He looked up at Sasha and Jon, Sasha was crouched down next to Martin, and Jon stood awkwardly behind her, his hands fidgeting anxiously in front of him.</p>
<p>Knew he didn’t hate him</p>
<p>“Jon, go grab the first aid kit.”</p>
<p>Jon nodded, and walked swiftly away to go and locate what Sasha had told him to.</p>
<p>Tim looked at Sasha and felt his heartbeat inside his chest.</p>
<p>How did I get so lucky?</p>
<p>He slapped that thought away, they needed to focus on Martin now.</p>
<p>Tim was getting worried, Martins breaths were shallow, and wheezing, he cursed, realizing that Martin, despite his skill at taking care of others and general intelligence, was still wearing his binder.</p>
<p>No wonder his breathing is so off.</p>
<p>Tim cursed, but before he could say anything, Jon came back in the room, having found the first aid kit.</p>
<p>Sasha thanked him and took a thermometer from the small pack of disposable ones they kept in there, before lightly shaking Martin awake.</p>
<p>“Martin, hey, sweetie, you’re running a fever, can I take your temperature, please?”</p>
<p>Martin made a noise, and his eyes fluttered open, looking dizzily at Sasha before quickly trying to push himself up, but only triggering a violent coughing fit.</p>
<p>“Come on, big guy, let’s get you sitting up, yeah?”</p>
<p>Tim carefully shifted Martin so his back was against Tim’s chest, where he was propped up in hopes to relieve some of the coughing.</p>
<p>When the fit subsided, Sasha quickly gave him the thermometer, but Martin shook his head and started to mumble something, that none of them could quite understand.</p>
<p>“Martin, let us get a reading on your fever, okay hun?”</p>
<p>Martin shook his head, still struggling to breathe, before finally being able to say what he was trying to.</p>
<p>“I- I need my inhaler, in desk drawer”</p>
<p>Before anyone even had to ask, Jon was out the door quickly to go grab it, and Sasha finally got Martin to let her put the thermometer into his mouth, and after it had gotten the reading, she sighed with relief.</p>
<p>“Nothing too bad, 38.1, but that cough doesn’t sound the best.”</p>
<p>Martin didn’t have enough breath to reply, but luckily he didn’t need too, as Jon was back with the inhaler.</p>
<p>After taking the meds, Martin went to go and stand up but was immediately stopped by Tim’s hands on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Take a second, and then we can get you home.”</p>
<p>Martin shook his head, and stood up, brushing Tim’s hand away.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m so sorry you had to see that, really I’m okay”</p>
<p>It was Jon’s turn to step forward, he looked at Martin, and took in the other mans face; his eyes were glossed over with fever, a high flush on his cheeks, and pale skin.</p>
<p>“Martin, you need to go home, and rest. Don’t come back until you’re recovered.”</p>
<p>And with that, Jon left the room, leaving an upset Martin in his wake, but Tim stood up from the ground and put a reassuring hand on Martin’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you home, you’re sick and need to rest, and to take of your binder, good sir”</p>
<p>Tim’s lip curled up as he said the last part, knowing he had called Martin out, Sasha gave Martin a disapproving but loving glare.</p>
<p>“Thank you for not bringing that up with him around, and in my defense, I didn’t realize I was sick this morning.”</p>
<p>Martin laughed a little, careful not the trigger another coughing fit, but Tim just pushed him in a light playful way.</p>
<p>“Let’s go get your stuff, and I’ll drive you home, don’t want you walkin home like this.”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Tim got Martin home with little to no problem, Martin fell asleep in his car, and only woke up when Tim shook him awake.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get you inside, then you can sleep.”</p>
<p>As soon as they were inside, Martin collapsed onto the couch, out of breath from the short walk into his flat.</p>
<p>“Uh-uh, not yet, gotta put on pajamas and get into bed<br/>before you can sleep, alright?”</p>
<p>Martin groaned but stood up and went to do as told, and by the time Tim filled a glass of water and found the fever reducers, Martin was already in bed, drifting to sleep, Tim shook him awake so he could take the meds, and then he immediately fell asleep again.</p>
<p>Tim set down the inhaler and water on the night table, and brushed a hand against Martin‘s face, and sighed, before sitting on the couch, and began to pass time.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sasha came over a few hours later, bringing soup, sports drinks, and some more medication, Martin hadn’t woken up yet, so she and Tim sat on his couch and talked, they spoke of how oblivious Jon was to Martins crush, and they worked on some follow-ups together. </p>
<p>“You guys didn’t have to stay.”</p>
<p>Martin was awake, and standing in the doorway of his room, looking half asleep with a blanket wrapped around him, he shuffled over closer to them, knowing Tim couldn’t hear him well from that far away, and Sasha scooched over on the couch, practically on Tim’s lap, and patted the couch.</p>
<p>“Come on, you need to be resting.”</p>
<p>Martin made a noise, but sat on the couch, curled in the corner, after a few minutes, his head lulled to the side in a position that would hurt his neck, so Sasha poked him, and carefully pulled him towards her.</p>
<p>Martin mumbled something, but didn’t object more and allowed himself to lay down. Using Sasha’s lap as a pillow, she started the run her hand through his hair, while Tim smiled and let himself relax.</p>
<p>The next day when Martin woke up, he would ramble about how he was going to get them sick, but Tim just laughed and said how he had an immune system, but was proved wrong when on Monday, he came down with the same illness Martin had, and reluctantly allowed Martin to fuss over him, Sasha wouldn’t get sick, but she still helped take care of Tim, and Jon laid back on the constantly insulting Martin that week, but denied it of course.</p>
<p>But for now, he drifted off to sleep, feeling loved for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come find me on tumblr at haunted-by-catholic-guilt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>